Son Goku (Canon, Dragon Ball Z)/Paleomario66
|-|Base= |-|False Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan Second Grade= |-|Super Saiyan Third Grade= |-|Mastered Super Saiyan= |-|Super Kaioken= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue= 'Summary' Son Goku, born by his Saiyan name Kakarot, is the main protagonist of the anime series Dragon Ball. Along with Vegeta, he is one of the last pure-blooded Saiyans. Goku was originally sent via capsule to Earth to enslave and conquer the planet. But when he arrived, he sustained a fatal head injury. The people of Earth took Goku and nursed him back to health. As a result of the injury, Goku forgot all about his original mission and his past. And due to their kindness, grew up on Earth as its guardian. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 5-A to Low 4-C | Low 4-C | 4-B | 4-B. 4-B | 4-B. 4-B, likely High 3-A as Full Power Super Saiyan | 4-B, likely High 3-A | High 3-A | 5-C in The World's Strongest. 4-B in The Tree of Might. 4-B in Lord Slug. 4-B in Cooler's Revenge. 2-C in Fusion Reborn. High 3-A in Wrath of the Dragon. 2-C in Battle of Gods and Resurrection F. High 2-A in Dead Zone Name: Son Goku/Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 25-38 (physically 34) Classification: Alien (Saiya-jin in the English Adaptations), Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Indomitable Willpower, Willpower Affinity, Limited Light Manipulation w/ Solar Flare, Telepathy, Limited Telekinesis, Teleportation, Force-Field Generation, Afterimage Creation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Manipulation, Flight and Resistance to Electrokinesis. Statistics Amplification w/ Kaioken Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought Raditz along with Piccolo, the latter of whom could blow up the moon with a ki blast) to Small Star level (Defeated Nappa with ease. Overpowered Vegeta with Kaio-ken x3, and then matched his Galick Gun with a Kamehameha, overwhelming him when he went Kaio-ken x4. Even as a child, Vegeta surpassed his father, who could do this) | Small Star level (Stomped Jeice, Burter, and Reccoome with ease. With Kaio-ken x2, exceeded Captain Ginyu in power. Goku's power that he can use in short bursts at this point far surpasses that of Kaio-ken x2) | Solar System level (Superior to Final Form Frieza at 1%. Frieza's Final Form is massively superior to his previous forms, and his 1st form blew up Planet Vegeta. Since the feat is Large Star level+, and this was in Frieza's First Form, he should be at this level by the time he reaches his third form, and even at 1%, his Final Form is even superior to that. With Kaio-ken x20, Overpowered 50% Final Form Frieza. As a Super Saiyan, dominated 50% Final Form Frieza and fought rather evenly with 100% Final Form Frieza, even gaining the upper hand against him) | Solar System level (Stronger than Super Saiyan Trunks casually while in Super Saiyan, who was capable of one-shotting King Cold and Mecha Frieza, who are both stronger than Final Form Frieza) | Solar System level (Full Power Super Saiyan is implied to surpass all previous grades of Super Saiyan in terms of both energy control and raw power. In that form, he managed to fight with a suppressed Perfect Cell, who was using more power than he did against Super Saiyan Grade 3 Trunks), likely High Universe level as Full Power Super Saiyan (When Cell became Perfect Cell, his Ki was felt across the universe, and Elder Moori said he would destroy the universe. Cell was stated to be a God of Destruction with infinite power. Cell said he would bring the end of everything, multiple times, turning it all to the "darkness of space with no traces remaining". Stated to be roughly equal to Shin, who only involves himself in mortal affairs when the fate of the universe is on the line, and he presumably created all of the infinite planets that occupy the universe. The universe is stated to be infinite, multiple times) | Multi-Solar System level (In base, surpassed weighted Pikkon. Pikkon w/weights on casually two-shotted Super Perfect Cell, who was famously capable of blowing away the entire Solar System, which is a galactic nebula with an innumerable number of stars. Can raise his power by likely 2,000 times by using his Mastered Super Saiyan Form), likely High Universe level (Along with the other evidence of Cell being this powerful, Super Perfect Cell is roughly equal to a suppressed Dabura, who is arguably stronger than Babidi, who almost destroyed the universe) | High Universe level (Capable of defeating Innocent Buu, who is stated to be able to destroy the universe, while in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. In the Kid Buu Saga, he is capable of fighting against Kid Buu, who is stronger than Buuhan, who is Super Buu, a form of Buu stronger than Innocent Buu, with Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Potential Unleashed Gohan, with Gohan being far stronger than the initial Super Saiyan 3 Goku who had fought Innocent Buu. Kid Buu was also stated to be able to destroy the universe, multiple times. What's more, Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta were even able to fight on even grounds with exact copies of Potential Unleashed Gohan and SS3 Gotenks inside Super Buu) | Moon level in The World's Strongest (Fought and defeated Dr. Wheelo, who was far stronger than Master Roshi from the original Dragon Ball). Solar System level in The Tree of Might (Fought and defeated Turles, who was slightly weaker than first form Frieza by the end of the movie). Solar System level in Lord Slug (Fought Lord Slug, and was overwhelming him before he went into his Great Namekian form, and he was stated by King Kai to be more powerful than Frieza while in his base form). Solar System level in Cooler's Revenge (Fought and defeated Cooler, who was stated to be stronger than Frieza's full power and implied by Koyama to be stronger than Lord Slug, both statements applying to his base form. As a Super Saiyan, he defeated Cooler's Final Form). Multi-Universe level in Fusion Reborn (Surpassed Fat Janemba as a Super Saiyan 3. Fat Janemba was stated to be stronger than Innocent Buu and distorted the laws of the Living World and the Afterlife with his barrier). High Universe level in Wrath of the Dragon (As a Super Saiyan 3, fought and defeated a completed Hirudegarn in Wrath of the Dragon, who was stated to be able to destroy the universe, multiple times). Multi-Universe level in Battle of Gods and Resurrection F (As a Super Saiyan God, fought a slightly suppressed Beerus, who should be far superior to all previously named villains. Beerus at even less power was also implied to be so powerful that only Goku fused with Vegeta (if this means Vegito or Gogeta is unknown) would have any sort of chance against him, and even he would be outmatched. As a Super Saiyan Blue Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan He fought Golden Frieza in, who should be superior to the suppressed movie Beerus, though even Golden he would be no match for him at full power, no matter what Frieza does). High Multiverse level+ in Dead Zone (He briefly fought Super Garlic Junior, and was capable of partially damaging him alongside Piccolo, who created the Dead Zone, described as a void and a realm with the term chou jigen, which contextually refers to something that is "beyond higher dimensions"). Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Piccolo, who could fire a blast that hit the moon in 3.15 seconds) to at least Relativistc+ (Far above Raditz). FTL via Kaioken (Can multiply his speed and power by up to 4x) | FTL (Superior in base to the level he was when using Kaioken in the previous Arc) | FTL+ (Casually flew to the other side of Namek in seconds. Should also be in this range via powerscaling). Massively FTL via Kaioken (Can increase his speed by twenty times). Massively FTL in Super Saiyan (Super Saiyan increases his speed by fifty times.)| FTL+ (Superior to his base form in the previous arc). At least Massively FTL as Super Saiyan | At least FTL+. Massively FTL+ as Full Power Super Saiyan (Full Power Super Saiyan increases his speed by likely 2,000 times. He fought against Perfect Cell, who reacted to this feat) | Massively FTL+ (Surpassed Super Perfect Cell in his base form. Can increase his speed by likely 2,000 times using Full Power Super Saiyan) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than he was in the previous Arc. Can increase his speed by likely sixteen thousand times in Super Saiyan 3. Kept up in speed with Innocent Buu, who presumably flew across a galaxy, destroying it over time, and he later kept up in speed with Kid Buu, who flew across multiple galaxies eons ago) | Immeasurable in Dead Zone (He briefly fought Super Garlic Junior, and was capable of partially damaging him alongside Piccolo, who created the Dead Zone, described as a void and a realm with the term chou jigen, which contextually refers to something that is "beyond higher dimensions", and he was also capable of fighting there and Super Garlic Junior was capable of resisting its effects). Hypersonic+ in The World's Strongest (Fought and defeated Doctor Wheelo, who was far faster than the Master Roshi in Dragon Ball). FTL in The Tree of Might (Fought and defeated Turles, who was slightly slower than first form Frieza by the end of the movie). FTL+ to Massively FTL in Lord Slug (He fought Lord Slug, and was overwhelming him before he went into his Great Namekian form, and he was stated by King Kai to be superior to Frieza while in his base). Massively FTL to Massively FTL+ in Cooler's Revenge (Fought and defeated Cooler, who was stated to be superior than Frieza's full power and implied by Koyama to be stronger than Lord Slug, both statements applying to his base form). Massively FTL+ in Fusion Reborn (Defeated base Janemba, who was stated to be superior to Innocent Buu). Massively FTL+ in Wrath of the Dragon (As a Super Saiyan 3, fought and defeated a completed Hirudegarn, who was far superior to the ancient Konatsian technology that was capable of shooting the two sealed halves of Hirudegarn to opposite ends of the universe). Massively FTL+ in Battle of Gods and Resurrection F (As a Super Saiyan God, Goku fought a slightly suppressed Beerus. As SSGSS, he fought Golden Frieza in Revival of F, who should be faster than a suppressed Beerus slower than full power movie Beerus) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class to Small Star Class | Small Star Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class. Solar System Class, likely High Universal as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System Class, likely High Universal | High Universal | Moon Class in The World's Strongest. Solar System Class in The Tree of Might. Solar System Class in Lord Slug. Solar System Class in Cooler's Revenge. Multi-Universal in Fusion Reborn. High Universal in Wrath of the Dragon. Multi-Universal in Battle of Gods and Resurrection F. High Multiversal+ in Dead Zone Durability: Large Planet level to Small Star level | Small Star level | Solar System level | Solar System level | Solar System level. Solar System level, likely High Universe level as Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System level, likely High Universe level | High Universe level | Moon level in The World's Strongest. Solar System level in The Tree of Might. Solar System level in Lord Slug. Solar System level in Cooler's Revenge. Multi-Universe level in Fusion Reborn. High Universe level in Wrath of the Dragon. Multi-Universe level in Battle of Gods and Resurrection F. High Multiverse level+ in Dead Zone Stamina: Very high, far lower as a Super Saiyan 3 Range: Ranges from standard melee range to interplanetary. | Same as before. | Ranges from standard melee range to stellar. | Ranges from standard melee range to stellar | Ranges from standard melee range to stellar, likely High Universal. | Ranges from standard melee range to interstellar, likely High Universal. | Varies. Ranges from standard melee range to Multiversal. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Genius martial artist (Extremely gifted when it comes to fighting. Can replicate ki techniques after seeing them only once. Has devised new ways to use old techniques, such as a Kamehameha with his feet) Weaknesses: Goku often seeks to fight opponents at their best and will allow them to reach their full power so he can have a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body and causes intense pain. It could horribly damage or even kill him if he doesn't use it sparingly. He has a tendency to be so overconfident that he drops his guard, lowering his durability. He needs a long charge time to prepare his Spirit Bomb, leaving him open to attack. In order to use Instant Transmission, he needs to sense a ki signature to teleport to. Using Super Saiyan 3 drains a lot of stamina and he cannot use it for more than a few minutes. Is unable to survive in the vacuum of space. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' Goku has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in after he was killed by Frieza. *'Destructo Disk:' The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. **'Destructo Disk Hexa Blade:' Goku moves a Destructo Disk around in specified patterns, cutting up pieces of land or people in an instant. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations of the technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super Kamehameha, Kaioken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. *'Continuous Kamehameha:' Goku releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. *'Solar Flare:' The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Homing Energy Wave:' A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. *'Kaioken:' Goku forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Goku does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Goku has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Pikkon. So far, this only applies to the movie continuity. As of Dragon Ball Super, Goku once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and otherwise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. *'Genki-Dama (Spirit Bomb):' One of Goku's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending on the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Lord Slug, Super Android 13, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Super Android 13. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb, and Super Spirit Bomb. *'Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. *'Afterimage Technique:' This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image" until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Frieza when he grabbed his tail during their battle on Namek. *'Full-Nelson:' Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Goku only used this once against Raditz. *'Hasshu-ken:' A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Goku moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Crazy Fist:' This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Goku who acts like a dog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' An attack in which Goku delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Tornado!:' Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. * Dragon Fist: An extremely powerful technique in which Goku launches himself at his opponent making a straight fist, which then manifests in the form of a golden dragon similar in appearance to Shenron and bursts through his opponent. This technique has proven capable of taking down foes much stronger than Goku himself. Key: Saiyan Saga | Namek Saga | Frieza Saga | Android Saga | Cell Games Saga | Otherworld Tournament Saga | Majin Buu to Kid Buu Sagas | Movies NOTE #1: There is no reason to say Dragon Ball Z Kai is non-canon, as it has fewer contradictions than the original Dragon Ball Z anime does, and a lot of the filler was taken out. Frieza's stay in Hell can be considered a retcon, as hell in the original DBZ was quite different from Earth's hell in Dragon Ball Super. Additionally, Dragon Ball Super has a few flashbacks from Dragon Ball Kai, supporting that the series is part of the main canon. [https://imgur.com/1P0tvgz Filler in Dragon Ball Z] is also confirmed to be canon. NOTE #2: This is Goku from Dragon Ball Z. See here for his feats from Dragon Ball GT. See here for a profile on Dragon Ball Super Goku. Category:Paleomario66 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2